Dans la Cabane Hurlante
by Elialys
Summary: Post tome 7. A la demande de Harry, Hermione retourne dans la Cabane Hurlante pour récupérer le corps qui s'y trouve...


**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Harry Potter, et tout ce qui va avec, sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Je n'ai fait que les emprunter dans un moment de déprime XD

**Tome : **Situé directement à la fin du Tome 7, avant l'épilogue cependant… (qui est d'avis que cette épilogue devrait être brûlé ? :D)

**Note de l'auteur : **Tout d'abord, je vais utiliser cette note pour remercier ceux qui pourraient passer par là et qui m'auraient laissé un message concernant l'arrêt de ma traduction de 'Objets du Désir'. Sincèrement, vos mots m'ont fait un bien fou, et c'est vilain, mais vous voir vous indigner de la sorte est extrêmement plaisant XD J'ai l'intention de répondre aux reviews individuellement, mais des soucis familiaux m'ont un peu préoccupé ces jours-ci… Mais merci du fond du cœur *fait un câlin à tous les lecteurs déçus*

Alors je n'ai pas perdu trop de temps avant d'écrire une autre histoire bien à moi, de toute évidence. Je tiens à vous prévenir, c'est DEPRIMANT comme oneshot XD Je n'entrerais pas dans les détails de mon ennuyante vie, mais il y a eu un décès dans ma famille, et ma muse a sortie la corde :D Donc vous êtes prévenu ;)

C'est une Hermione/Snape s'en vraiment l'être…dans le sens où ça situe vraiment après le dernier chapitre du tome 7, et que j'ai suivi la continuité des livres, les relations et les décès survenus (oh my, pour une fois, j'ai arrêté le déni et accepté le fait que Snape soit mort X_X) Je remercie à nouveau **Sandra**, qui a corrigé cette petite oneshot (vu que j'arrive à faire des phrases pas claires même quand je ne traduis pas mdr), merci miss !!!

Bref, je me tais :D Bonne lecture (j'espère lol)

**

* * *

Dans la Cabane Hurlante

* * *

**

Le chemin vers la Cabane Hurlante n'aurait pu être plus différent que la dernière fois.

Le souvenir de ce voyage lui paraissait si lointain qu'il semblait remonter à une autre époque. Et pourtant, elle savait que cela s'était produit seulement quelques heures plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle serait de retour ici aussi rapidement ; pour être honnête une grande partie d'elle-même aurait souhaité ne jamais y retourner.

Mais il lui avait demandé.

« _Je veux que tu ailles le récupérer, Hermione. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un le considérant comme un traître soit désigné, et qu'il soit rajouté au tas de Mangemorts qui ont été tués dans la bataille. Je sais que tu lui offrira le respect qu'il mérite_ »

Comment aurait-elle pu refuser une telle requête, venant de Harry, venant du Sauveur de leur monde ?

Bien entendu, elle était beaucoup trop proche de Harry pour être atteinte par la vague de dévotion presque hystérique qui semblait parcourir la foule de survivants, à la simple vu de Harry Potter, après ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait été toujours particulier, après tout, il avait toujours été un héro, même avant de le prouver de façon si admirable durant les vingt-quatre dernières heures.

Et pourtant à cet instant, alors qu'il lui faisait sa demande particulière, les traits fatigués, vieillis, elle l'avait admiré, avec presque plus de force qu'au moment où il avait fait face à Voldemort et l'avait affronté une dernière fois, en ressortant vainqueur. Il était dur de penser qu'il n'avait même pas dix-huit ans, en le voyant si imposant et… _sage_. Il était visiblement exténué ; ses robes étaient dans un état déplorable, son visage était recouvert d'écorchures plus ou moins profondes, et des traces de sang séché contrastaient avec sa peau toujours un peu trop pâle.

Mais ses yeux, ses yeux vert émeraudes qui étaient presque aussi célèbres que sa cicatrice, ne mentaient pas. Ce qu'il avait vécu durant la nuit l'avait vieilli et changé de façon irréversible.

La Guerre était officiellement terminée, mais ses conséquences, elles, ne faisaient à peine que débuter.

Hermione essaya de refouler cette pensée en particulier alors qu'elle continuait de ramper dans le passage sombre. La Guerre était véritablement terminée, elle devait se concentrer sur cette idée, oublier le reste ; ignorer le fait que de trop nombreux innocents avaient péri au combat, ravaler la boule de tristesse qui montait dans sa gorge quand elle pensait aux sons des sanglots déchirants qui avaient parcouru la salle, mêlés aux pleurs de soulagement et de joies.

Ne pas penser aux corps sans vie des gens qu'elle avait aimé et admiré.

Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, comme le voulait le vieux dicton. En particulier lorsqu'elle se retrouverait très bientôt confrontée à l'une de ces victimes, qui bien que n'ayant pas été ce que l'on pouvait appeler 'innocente', n'en était pas moins un héro à ses yeux, à cet instant.

Elle ne voulait pas voir son corps. Elle voulait retourner sur ses pas. Elle pourrait ressortir à l'air libre, accoster la première personne qui passait et l'informer de la présence d'un mort de plus dans la Cabane Hurlante, que Harry Potter en personne avait demandé à récupérer, et surtout, qu'ils soient respectueux.

Mais quel honneur ferait-elle à sa maison, dont le courage était si légendaire, si elle tournait les talons maintenant, alors que cela avait semblé si important aux yeux de Harry ? Elle s'était retrouvée dans des situations bien plus terribles durant ces derniers mois. Sans parler de ce qu'elle venait de vivre en l'espace d'une journée ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait soudainement ?

Elle pouvait le faire, bien sûr qu'elle pouvait le faire. Entrer dans la cabane, monter les escaliers, entrer dans la pièce. Faire apparaître un long linceul –noir, par respect pour l'homme- et lancer le simple sort qui ferait flotter son corps jusqu'au château. Cela lui prendrait sûrement plus d'une demi-heure pour ressortir avec lui du tunnel, étant donné qu'elle prendrait soin à ne pas le cogner contre les murs. Harry prendrait ensuite la relève, ou non, et elle pourrait retrouver Ron, le laisserait l'enlacer avec force, et elle enfouirait son visage dans ses robes, souhaitant disparaître de cet endroit.

Elle pouvait le faire.

Elle émergea enfin dans la lumière tamisée de la Cabane Hurlante. Elle murmura un mot et la faible lumière au bout de sa baguette disparue. Elle aurait eu une meilleure visibilité en la laissant allumée, mais une voix lui murmurait à l'oreille qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'avoir une parfaite visibilité.

Elle en avait déjà trop vu durant la nuit.

Elle commença à se diriger vers la pièce où sa 'tâche' l'attendait, se concentrant sur les grincements des planches sous ses pieds, tentant d'ignorer les flashs qui persistaient à envahir son esprit, des flashs de ce qu'il s'était passé ici, seulement quelques heures plus tôt, oui. Avance, Hermione, un pas, deux pas, trois pas, ce n'est rien, tu peux le faire. Les escaliers.

Elle monta les marches, l'esprit envahit de ce brouillard cotonneux si rassurant, ses oreilles bourdonnant étrangement, alors qu'elle pouvait sentir et entendre son cœur battre de plus en plus vite contre ses tempes. Elle se maudissait pour réagir aussi vivement à une mission tellement futile. Car c'était futile. C'était complètement anodin, non ? Combien de personnes étaient en train de faire la même chose dans le Château et le domaine qui l'entourait ? Combien de personnes étaient en train de découvrir les corps sans vie de leurs amis, frères ou sœurs, d'un parent ou d'un amant ? Combien était en train de pleurer la perte d'un être aimé ?

Ne pense pas à ça, _monte_.

Alors Hermione monta les marches, ses mains tremblaient légèrement de chaque côté de son corps, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à voir, à revoir.

Mais ses efforts étaient vains. Car elle fut rattrapé par la dure réalité avant même d'atteindre la pièce.

L'odeur la frappa.

Une odeur qui n'avait pas été présente sur le champ de bataille principal qu'avait été le Château de Poudlard, l'odeur de béton écroulé, de bois brûlé, ou tout autre matériel détérioré, en recouvrant les traces. Et puis, il fallait le reconnaître, une grande majorité des morts avaient été infligées par des maléfices, un en particulier, plus impardonnable que jamais, et ce genre de sorts ne laissait aucune trace ; après tout, c'était sa signature, non ?

Mais pas ici. Ici, l'odeur âcre et métallique du sang de Severus Snape envahissait les lieux.

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, Hermione plaqua violemment une main contre sa bouche, refoulant ce qui semblait être un mélange entre un sanglot et un haut-le-cœur, trop secouée pour réaliser ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle fut obligée de s'arrêter, s'adossant mollement contre un des murs poussiéreux, ses yeux douloureusement fermés, alors qu'elle se forçait à contrôler sa respiration, tentant de retrouver son calme. Mais cela était difficile lorsque chaque bouffé d'air qu'elle prenait emplissait ses poumons de cette même odeur écœurante, et beaucoup trop réelle. Vivant dans un monde où la mort ne laissait le plus souvent aucune trace physique, être ainsi confronté à la dure réalité d'un corps violemment lacéré était presque insoutenable.

Et pourtant, elle se reprit.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, respirant toujours bruyamment par le nez, et sa main quitta son visage, plus tremblante que jamais. Elle était allée trop loin pour reculer à présent.

S'armant du peu de courage qu'il lui restait, elle parcourut les derniers mètres qui la séparait du cadavre de Severus Snape.

Il était là où Harry l'avait laissé. Ses yeux vitreux s'étant habitués à la luminosité des lieux, elle n'eut aucun mal à le distinguer, son regard immédiatement attiré à lui, malgré sa réticence totale. Masse noire étalée au sol, une marre de sang coagulée l'entourant comme une immense auréole sombre et ténébreuse.

Elle demeura totalement immobile à le fixer, durant ce qui sembla être plusieurs longues minutes.

Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire à présent, c'était soigneusement recouvrir son corps, lancer le charme qui le ferait flotter en douceur, et le ramener au Château. C'était tout ce qui lui était demandé. Sortir sa baguette, et performer un ou deux sorts à la perfection. N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait toujours fait le mieux ?

Elle ne le fit pas.

Ignorant toutes pensées raisonnables qui existaient encore dans son esprit –elles n'étaient plus très nombreuses à cet instant, toutes écrasées par le brouillard qui l'envahissait toujours- elle fit un pas dans sa direction. Puis un deuxième. Un troisième. Avant qu'elle n'ait vraiment pu réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait rejoint l'endroit où il se trouvait, et s'était agenouillée à ses côté, toujours silencieuse, et redevenant totalement immobile. Et elle l'observa. Elle le fixa comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant, le voyant sous un autre jour.

Son visage était plus pâle que jamais, la couleur contrastant horriblement avoir la noirceur qui semblait entourer le reste de son être, que ce soit ses vêtements ou le sang au sol. Elle remarqua furtivement que dans la mort, sa peau avait perdu l'aspect graisseux qu'il avait toujours possédé de son vivant. Sa bouche, ainsi que ses yeux, étaient légèrement entrouverts.

« _Regardez-moi…_ » avait-il gargouillé par le trou sanglant qui déchiquetait sa gorge, alors qu'un flot argenté s'échappait de lui. « _Regardez-moi…_ »

Et Harry l'avait regardé. Ayant elle-même vu les souvenirs que Snape avait libérés avant de s'éteindre, elle comprenait mieux que jamais la dernière requête du sorcier.

A cet instant, Harry avait refoulé les sept années de haine qu'il avait ressentit envers cet homme mourant, et avait plongé son regard émeraude dans les yeux sombres, dont la lueur de vie s'atténuait à chaque seconde qui passait. C'était comme si aux portes de la mort, Severus Snape avait laissé paraître sa vraie identité ; pas le Mangemort, espion de l'Ordre ; pas le vicieux Maître de Potions ; pas le traître, qui avait tué Dumbledore. Harry n'avait eu aucune idée de ce qu'il se trouvait dans la fiole que Hermione avait fait apparaître pour recueillir ses souvenirs, mais il l'avait _senti_.

Hermione, de son côté, n'avait jamais perdu espoir. Alors que toutes les preuves avaient hurlé que Snape était véritablement un traître, et qu'il avait assassiné Dumbledore de sang froid, _Dumbledore,_ avant de devenir directeur de Poudlard, durant une année qui avait été une pure torture pour la plupart des élèves et du corps étudiant.

Non, pour Hermione, il y avait plus que ça, il _devait_ y avoir plus que ça.

Dumbledore avait fait confiance à cet homme, contre toutes attentes, contre toutes protestations. Dumbledore, qui avait toujours été si honnête avec Harry, lorsque les bons moments se présentaient, tout du moins. Dumbledore, qui avait fait son possible pour rendre son guerrier aussi conscient que possible du fait que tout n'était pas noir ou blanc. Harry avait toujours eu réponse à ses questions, à un moment ou un autre. Et pourtant, c'était ce même Dumbledore qui avait toujours refusé avec véhémence de dévoiler à Harry pourquoi il faisait tellement confiance à Snape. Oh, il avait fait quelques allusions au fait que Snape était repassé de leur côté avant la première chute de Voldemort, mais aux yeux de Hermione, il était clair que ce n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Et quel iceberg…

Alors qu'elle observait le corps sans vie qui se trouvait devant ses yeux, Hermione vit des images bien différentes défiler dans son esprit. Celles d'un petit garçon, accostant une fillette rousse, et pouvant presque sentir le tremblement violent qui l'avait traversé à cet instant, sachant sans même le comprendre qu'il aimerait Lily Evans, qu'il l'aimerait jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Elle voyait l'adolescent détesté par le reste de l'école, à part par ses acolytes de Serpentard, qui appréciaient surtout son niveau avancé en magie noire…et par Lily.

Lily, qui était toujours restée à ses côtés, qui l'avait défendu, envers et contre tous.

Jusqu'au jour où il l'avait insultée de la pire façon qu'il soit. Si Hermione n'avait pas saisi la dureté et la gravité de cette insulte la première fois que Malfoy l'avait appelée ainsi, elle avait depuis eu que trop souvent l'occasion d'en ressentir les morsures ; il avait insulté son _sang_. Il avait insulté sa personne dans son intégralité, sa personnalité, son âme. Elle s'était battue pour lui, et il l'avait dénigrée devant une foule entière. Aussi terrible que cela pouvait être, Hermione comprenait qu'elle l'ait laissé entre les mains des Maraudeurs après cela.

Mais le reste… Elle revoyait les images du jeune homme, déchiré par le chagrin, alors que le pays tout entier se réjouissait de la disparition du Mage Noir. Elle le revoyait écroulé sur un sol poussiéreux, tenant dans ses mains une photo de la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout, les larmes coulant à flots sur ses joues. Ce même homme, qui l'avait tellement terrorisé durant ses premières années à Poudlard, à présent en train de déverser son âme sur une image ensorcelée à sourire jusqu'à la fin des temps.

« _Regardez-moi…_ »

D'autres flashs envahirent son esprit, se mêlant aux souvenirs que Snape avaient partagé en mourant.

Des dizaines, des centaines de corps alignés dans la grande salle, sous le ciel bleu magique. La tombe de Dobby, au bord de l'océan. L'œil de Maugrey, seul vestige de l'Auror qui avait combattu pendant si longtemps. Lupin et Tonks, enlacés pour la dernière fois sur le sol de pierre, qui n'auraient jamais la chance de voir leur fils faire ses premiers pas, de le voir apprendre à lire, apprendre à voler, recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard. Hagrid, transportant le corps mort d'Harry, les terribles minutes qui avaient suivi, persuadé qu'il avait disparu à jamais et que Voldemort règnerait. Le son de violents sanglots, déchirant l'air, alors que Molly Weasley agrippait le corps sans vie de son fils, son frère jumeau pleurant silencieusement à ses côtés.

« _Regardez-moi…_ »

Un flash de lumière verte, Dumbledore tombant, tombant, tombant. Une biche argentée, une expression déformée par une douleur atroce.

« _Regardez-moi… _»

Alors que la vie s'écoulait hors de lui à la même vitesse que son sang, il avait plongé ses yeux dans le regard émeraude, et avait pu imaginer que Lily était à nouveau près de lui, lui soufflant qu'il pouvait lâcher prise maintenant. Qu'elle lui pardonnait tout, qu'elle était fière de lui et oui… qu'elle l'aimait.

'_Tu peux partir, maintenant, tu as réussi…_'

Hermione se sentit terrassée par une violente vague de chagrin. Un chagrin qui était dirigé vers tous ceux qui avaient péri aujourd'hui, au nom de la Liberté. Pour tous ceux qui avaient perdu quelqu'un qui leur était cher. Sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler, les larmes coulèrent enfin, et les sanglots qu'elle avait réussi à contenir jusqu'à maintenant éclatèrent à l'air libre, brisant le lourd silence de la pièce ; elle se plia en deux, ses mains allant s'agripper à la manche noir imbibé de sang séché, son front reposant contre ses poings serrés au maximum, ses ongles pénétrant sa chaire.

Elle pleura pour tous ceux qu'elle avait perdu, ses parents comme ses amis. Elle pleura pour leur pays en deuil, pour leur innocence à jamais perdue. Et elle pleura pour lui, pour Severus Snape, qui avait passé son entière existence dans les ténèbres, vu par tous comme un être lâche et vil, alors qu'en vérité, il avait possédé une capacité d'aimer presque hors du commun, et un courage qui égalait sans question celui de héro comme Harry.

Tout comme il avait semblé se libérer de ses souvenirs au moment de mourir, Hermione se libéra de l'angoisse et de la peine qu'elle avait accumulée tout au long de Guerre, pleurant contre le corps d'un des plus grands sorciers de leur époque.

**

* * *

N/A :** Oui bon, je vous avais prévenu ;)

J'ai bien l'intention d'écrire d'autres histoires (de vraies Hermione/Snape XD) et je pense pouvoir affirmer que ce sera légèrement plus joyeux que celle-ci lol.

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire ;)

PS: au passage, je suis en pleine relecture de tous les livres, mais je n'ai pas encore relu le tome 7...pas depuis sa sortie, il y deux ans XD Donc veuillez m'excuser si certains faits n'étaient pas exacts :)


End file.
